Legion of Monster (Zero) 2: The Doomsday
Legion of Monster (Zero) 2: The Doomsday (stylized as '''Legion of Monster0 II: The Doomsday') '''is the final series of Chapter VI and the second installment of Legion of Monster (Zero) series. Trivia & Discussions * This series features the return of the Fortuner and Montero rivalry. * This series was supposed to be the third installment of Legion of Monster (Zero) series. However, The Desolation was officially unconsidered as a second installment since it is only a continuation of the story. * In this series, The Zero (0) in the title is the way to pronounced "Monstero" (a combination of Monster & Montero) telling Montero's vengeance after Strad's death. * This is the first series of 2017. * Last appearance of Amarok. * Last appearance of Slaught-X. * Last appearance of ASX. * If D-Max' realization happened, there would be no [[Clash of the Pickups 2: Midsized|''Clash of the Pickups 2: Midsized]] & Midnight Chaos series and the replaced series Call of the SUV's will be released making the Chapter VI back into 5 series. * Navara's curse immunization is based on person's abilities where Fortuner's excellence in machine guns makes him immune to bullet shots. * Before D-Max interference, It was declared that '''Montero won against Fortuner once again. * With the death of ASX, STX & Navara are the only left in the Doomsdeath brotherhood. * Although, Ranger, Ser Vanz & D-Max are suspects in Ford Intl. Base but this final series is a good ending of Chapter VI. Plot Synopsis After Ranger captive by Navara, Ser Vanz got shot out of nowhere. D-Max sustained him when he drops to the ground. A voice heard telling that they cannot escape death wherein Amarok reveal himself showing his sniper rifle. D-Max did not waste anytime where he quickly swings his chain axe and hooks to him. Amarok quickly hid but he unexpectedly caught wherein his neck got pierced by the axe. D-Max pulls his chain axe and finishes Amarok's life by strangling him to death. Ser Vanz shows the tracking device to D-Max and tells that their hideout is close enough in their current location. While Ser Vanz was brought by D-Max back to CTC, He sudden realizes that if they let Navara captive Ranger there would be no death or be affected and also they can easily find their hideout. Ser Vanz thinks that would be the easy way but it may put Ranger's life at risk and also the amuelette. "There is still a chance to outdo it but it's too late," ''D-Max says to Ser Vanz after bringing him back to CTC for his safety. While having a conversation with Ms. Shasha, CR-V saw D-Max bringing Ser Vanz back and leave again. Ms. Shasha runs after he saw bloodied & battered Ser Vanz. Montero saw still pointing his shotgun to Fortuner wherein he blames everything about this and because of his lies, Strad wouldn't go in that situation in which caused his death. Fortuner tells that he did it for their group and also for the destruction of his base but Montero still telling that he is still the caused of all this. "''I don't want to fight with you again, but since you are forcing me with this. I'm ready for it. ''Fortuner says to Montero before he activates the cursed mark of Navara and shoves him away. Beyond enraged, Montero fights back with his shotgun. Fortuner blocks the bullets with his cursed hand and dashes forward to knock him down. Taking advantage while Montero knocked down, Fortuner kicked his shotguns away first before he smashes his head into the ground. However, Montero has a signature weapon behind him and shot Fortuner's face. Due to the effect of the Navara's curse, Fortuner cleanses the damage. Montero was in surprised after what he saw where those bullet marks only inflicted in his face. While Montero still being surprised, Fortuner kicks Montero's face to the ground and starts pummeling his face repeatedly until his face bleed and bruised. Montero fights back by a headbutt stunning Fortuner for a while and fell on the ground. Taking advantage, Montero grabs his shotgun and beat Fortuner's face brutally. "''You may be immune in my shells but not in this way," ''Montero reminds Fortuner while beating his face brutally. D-Max saw walking to locate the hideout until he encounters Trail-B & Slaught-X'. Slaught-X asks that if Ser Vanz is in good condition. He tells that he held him back to the hospital on the CTC and he thinks he is now safe with that. MU-X suddenly appeared behind D-Max and informs that he had seen the hideout. At the hideout, STX & Navara are starting to operate Ranger to get the amuelette inside his body. STX wonders if they successfully obtained the amuelette who will be the one to reincarnate. Navara declares that it is better to reincarnate Escape rather than Tucson. ASX doubted if they chose Escape. "''I know they are our brothers but we can choose other than that. We need a better man and I don't think that Escape & Tucson are that kinds of what we looking for." ''A doubted ASX tells to STX & Navara about the reincarnation. STX thinks that he's right until Navara finally cut the supporting veins to the amuelette disabling the tracking locator in which the tracking device will no longer work to trace Ranger. D-Max realizes that the tracking device lost the locator but since MU-X already found the hideout, they should not worry about it. Slaught says that he can help to destroy the hideout to provoke them once again. D-Max agreed to his decisions until he heard some strange noise in the distance. He asked them to leave and that he would just come along after a while. Back in the rivalry, Montero continuously beating Fortuner's face until he saw the mark of Navara's curse. In his anger, He brutally smashes the hand of Fortuner causing a major sprain and also disabling the Navara's curse. Fortuner cried out in pain and tries to fight back. Montero lifts him up and warned that his life ends here before he strangles it and pointed the shotgun at his head. While attempting to kill Fortuner, An enraged D-Max shouts, "''PUT YOUR GODDAMN GUN DOWN, MONT!", Montero warns him that it's too late. Beyond enraged, D-Max quickly throws his chain axe and caught Montero's shoulder. He pulled strongly toward him and starts pummeling Montero's face just like what he did to Fortuner. When D-Max is done pummeling to Montero, He strangled him with the chain axe and tells that he wouldn't succeed what he wants to them. "''I just want to avenge my brother because I know he caused all of this. Without his lies, Strad would not go to help Ranger." ''Montero explains everything to D-Max while nearly strangled to death. D-Max stops strangling him and warns that he better hide elsewhere or die instantly. He helps Fortuner to stand and leaves Montero in pain. Fortuner tries to speak but D-Max prevents him because he is not in good condition. When they leave, Montero saw crawling and trying to recover until someone appears to help him. Montero barely can't see who he was before he lost his consciousness. MU-X, Trail-B & Slaught-X reached the Doomsdeath hideout and they are now preparing to attack. MU-X says that the signal lies on Slaught-X. Slaught-X launch the missile to the hideout, Trail-B slams the ground creating an electrical fissure with daggers beneath and MU-X hurls his spear before the missile drops creating a massive destruction to the hideout. Before the hideout destroyed, ASX heard something wrong where he asks Navara that if no one follows him when he captive Ranger. Navara assured that no one would attempt to follow him. When STX finally removed the amuelette, the missile drops and create a massive explosion. In that moment, Ranger thrown away while STX & Navara cover themselves. MU-X wrestles ASX to the ground and points his spear at his head. Trail-B brings Ranger to a safe place before he helped in the fight. When MU-X attempts to kill ASX, Navara appears in place and cursed his movements. Slaught-X' missiles are now fully loaded. He launches missiles to Navara but STX caught the missile and absorbs the explosion damage nullifying Slaught X' missiles. STX blinks behind Slaught-X and brutally stabbed his back. "''Do you think I give in there?, You are facing a wrong person", ''STX says to Slaught-X. MU-X saw how Slaught-X stabbed by STX, He was annoyed because he could not do anything to save him. An electrical fissure suddenly appeared on the ground and electrocuted Navara enabling MU-X movements where he quickly runs to save Slaught-X. STX vanishes when he came followed by Navara after being electrocuted. They decided to escape rather than to lose the amuelette. Before Slaught-X fell to the ground, He shoots ASX' feet to prevent his escape. MU-X said to Slaught that no matter what happens, don't give up but Slaught-X slowly closing his eyes and until he dies. Trail-B tells that Ranger is already in a safe place but the amuelette is gone. MU-X took his spear and stand in front of ASX. When ASX tries to stand, MU-X viciously pierced his spear at ASX' face twice causing ASX' death. They tried to find STX & Navara but they failed and instead they just brought ASX' corpse to prevent resurrection just like they did to Alaskan. 2 weeks ago, Armageddon is back in the CTC where he was having a conversation with Megalodon. They are talking about his plans and also the negotiation with Flex. Until Armageddon received a call, Flex says that there is someone says that he was behind the escape of the three criminals (Ranger, D-Max & Ser Vanz) through the ventilation. Armageddon lies that he do nothing there. Flex thinks that he is actually so he decided to visit the CTC to see if he was telling the truth. "''I'll be there, Armageddon. I want them and if they are still trying to escape. I guess we meet the end of the line. No show, No deal.", ''Flex warns Armageddon before the call ends. Armageddon calls out Ser Vanz and tells that he must hide or conceal his identity. Otherwise, they must surrender because everything is on the line. In the end, Flex commands Edge to prepare the armed personnel because they are going to the CTC. Deaths * Amarok (Strangled to death by D-Max) * Slaught-X (brutally stabbed in the back by STX) * ASX (brutally pierced at his head by MU-X)